Right Here All Along
by scabbedangel
Summary: Takes place when Addison confronts Derek and Meredith.


Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters

Takes place when Addison confronts derek and Meredith

* * *

"So are you ready to leave?" Meredith asked Derek. She looked at him carefully and noticed a strange look on his face. She didn't know what was wrong. But he didn't look to happy. 

"I something wrong?" Meredith asked. He didn't even reply. He just kept that same look on his face. Like he was staring at a ghost or something. She turned around to see what he was looking at and saw a red haired girl right in front of them.

"So you're the slut that's been sleeping with my husband," the girl said.

"Derek what is she talking about. You told me you weren't married," Meredith said. She looked at Derek. He wasn't saying anything. This just couldn't be happening. He wouldn't have lied to her about something like that.

"I'm sorry Meredith. I should have told you. Addison is my wife. But we've been separated," Derek tried to explain. He could tell that Meredith was hurt, which was what he wanted to avoid. He never wanted to hurt her. He was going to tell her. He was just waiting for the right time. And sooner would have been better. He couldn't believe that Addison would show up and do this. She had no right. After what she did to him.

"How could you lie to me like that? I trusted you," Meredith replied. She wiped her eyes quickly. She didn't want him to see her cry. She wouldn't give him that. She looked at Derek on more time and just walked away. She couldn't deal with this right now. And he'd probably want to talk to his wife. She just still couldn't believe that this was happening. She really liked him. Why'd this have to happen? She just wanted to go home and crawl under her covers. She just couldn't be right her now. She needed to be alone.

* * *

Meredith walked into her house. She saw Izzy and George sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching TV. Maybe if she was quiet she would be able to sneak right past them. She really didn't want them to know what was wrong and what happened between her and Derek. And she knew that they would ask questions. They thought she was going to be over at Derek's right now. They'd know that something was up. She just didn't feel like having to explain. She walked all the way inside and quietly shut the door behind her. She tried to walk quietly but knocked over a vase in the process. 

"Hey Meredith. Shouldn't you be out with Mc. Dreamy?" Izzy asked giving her a smile.

"Yeah she probably needs to change in to something more appropriate," George winked. He laughed softly so Meredith would know he was joking. He just didn't know what Meredith saw in that guy. Sure he had looks and a lot of money and women practically threw themselves at him, but that didn't mean anything. He could be like that if he wanted.

"No. We decided not to go out tonight," Meredith lied. She tried to turn and go up the stairs, but Izzy stepped right in front of her blocking her exit.

"I know something's up. You two always go out and you have that look," Izzy replied.

What look?" Meredith asked confused.

"Yeah you're right she does," George chimed in.

"What look? I don't have a look," Meredith replied. They were nuts. She didn't have a look. And she didn't even know what look they were talking about, but she still didn't have it.

"That I'm so sad the world is ending look," Izzy said. Now she really wanted to know what happened. She could that this was a big one. These ones were always the most interesting ones.

"I do not. I don't know what you're talking about," Meredith replied. She tried to get past Izzy, but Izzy wasn't moving.

"Just tell me what happened. You really do look upset," Izzy said softly. She was done joking around. She could tell that Meredith wasn't in the mood for that.

"Derek and I were going to go out, before his wife showed up," Meredith answered. She wiped at her eyes again. This time she wasn't able to hold back her tears. She was trying so hard. But she just couldn't anymore. She really liked him. She just couldn't believe that he would do that to her. He should have just told her the truth from the beginning rather than lying to her and giving her false hope. Most of her relationships ended with false hope. You think you found the right guy, but it turns out you were wrong.

"Are you serious? He was married. Did he tell you?" Izzy asked. She had no idea what to do. Her friend was crying and just had her heart broke and she had no idea what to do. Meredith didn't seem like the type of person who liked to be hugged in these situations.

"No, I didn't know. I just want to be alone right now. I just don't feel like talking about it anymore," Meredith replied. She walked past Izzy and went up to her room. She just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Meredith woke up to way too much sunlight and saw Izzy and George trying to stay out of sight from the doorway. She knew they just wanted to help, but there was nothing they could do. She'd have to get over this o her own and hope there wasn't too much tension between her and Derek. She just hoped the whole hospital didn't know about this. It was bad enough when they knew about them being together and thought he was favoring her over all the other interns. But this would be worse. Everyone would pretend to feel sorry for her and act like they knew what she was going through to try and make her feel better. But no one there could know what she was going through. They just couldn't. Meredith crawled out of bed and turned off her alarm. She couldn't be late for work. 

Meredith was walking into the hospital with George and Izzy. She watched them leave to catch up with Christina and Alex. She pushed the button on the elevator and saw Derek standing inside. Her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't ready for this. Not yet. It was too soon.

TBC…


End file.
